


Goretober 2018: El inicio

by InkHel13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Body Horror, Bruises, Burns, Child Abuse, Gen, Goretober 2018, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Control, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting Blood, abusive relations
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHel13/pseuds/InkHel13
Summary: Iniciamos Goretober 2018 con la desafortunada participación de muchos de los personajes queridos por el fandom de Undertale. El dolor, la traición y el horror estarán al orden del dia. Quedan advertidos.





	1. Goretober 1: El septimo circulo.

“Los suicidas se van al infierno” tu madre había dicho. Como un puñal más para enterrarse en tu pecho. Ya vivías en el infierno. Cada mañana solo deseabas el fin de esta agonía. Deseabas haber sido más, deseabas que tus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ti, deseabas tener amigos, deseabas que la gente no fuera tan cruel… sinceramente… deseabas muchas cosas imposibles.

Durante muchos años trataste con todas tus fuerzas el cambiar las cosas para mejor, creer en las personas, creer que si te esforzaste lo suficiente podrías mejorar y cambiar tu entorno para mejor. Pero el mundo cada año que pasaste luchando, solo te recompenso con más heridas en tu pobre alma.

Estabas cansada… demasiado cansada…

Así que fuiste por aquel sendero abandonado. Sin una nota que dejaras atrás en tu casa para explicar tu ausencia. Solo llevándote lo suficiente para hacer sospechar de una posible fuga en lugar de tu suicidio. Era lo mejor. Al menos así ella no tendría que cargar con los gastos de tu funeral. Realmente no querías ser recordada de cualquier forma.

Solo desvanecerte…

Y así subiste el temido Monte Ebott.

Cuando por fin encontraste un hoyo lo suficientemente bien escondido entre sus paredes rocosas. Y tras comprobar que seria una caída efectivamente mortal. Te preparaste para despedirte de este mundo… y saltaste.

Lo raro fue… que no moriste. Todo lo contrario, cuando conociste a los monstruos; llegaste a sentir unas ganas de vivir como nunca antes habías sentido.

Claro que al principio todos a excepción de Flowey demostraban tener una coraza dura de resentimiento y odio hacia los humanos. Pero con cada Saeve fuiste descubriendo a los bondadosos seres que realmente eran en el fondo.

Cada muerte dolió, pero siempre hubo en ti la suficiente Determinación para continuar intentando llegar a ellos. Y valió la pena.

El único problema… fueron las flores.

Al principio apenas y los notaste. Crecían espaciados el uno del otro, así que los dejaste creyendo poder quitarlos después. Pero el problema solo empeoro cuando empezaron a juntarse. Cuando empezaron a anudarse sus raíces bajo tu piel; enredándose con tus nervios, tendones y venas.

Eran un dolor el caminar, era dololoroso repirar, era doloroso hasta el roce de tus ropas. Pero más doloroso era detenerse o caer. Era mejor continuar.

Cuando las flores taparon tus ojos, Sans amablemente trato de cortar algunas para permitirte ver, pero cada vez que el cortaba una las raíces de esta se profundizaban provocando más dolor, solo para volver a crecer.

Estabas condenada. 

Recordando una novela que te habían dejado leer como tarea del semestre. Recordaste el septimo circulo del infierno; el circulo de la violencia. Recordaste el castigo asignado a los suicidas; que en vez de revestirse con sus cuerpos originales, se convirtieron en árboles, pues sería injusto volver a tener lo que se habían quitado voluntariamente.

Y pensándolo un poco, este se sentía como el infierno.

“¿Estas bien, dulzura?” Preguntó Sans cariñosamente.

A lo que solo pudiste responder “Si, descuida. Solo, sigamos adelante”

Este probablemente fuese tu infierno. Pues sabias que probablemente nunca saldrías de la cueva con vida; ya fuese por Asgore o por las flores.

Pero hace mucho que decidiste que valia a pena atravesar este infierno por ellos.


	2. Goretober 2: Yo no te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki diseas. El amor puede ser cruel.

Red hace mucho que había aceptado la verdad. Había decidido hacerse a un lado por la felicidad de Sans y por la de su hermano. Ellos dos se merecían el uno al otro. Ambos eran por mucho, lo mejor que le habian pasado en la vida. Y en verdad está feliz por ellos dos.

Lo malo es que su alma parecía tener otra idea muy diferente. Pues le hacía lamentar con creces su cobardía por nunca haberse confesado, al nunca atreverse a romper la burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraban sus dos personas favoritas cuando anunciaron su compromiso. El… simplemente no pudo. 

Prefirió lidiar con el dolor y el desastre que generaron los pétalos que empezaron a emerger de su boca con una tos estridente.

El cómo podía tener tos sin tener pulmones estaba más allá de su comprensión. Pero al primer indicio de estos pétalos, fue inmediatamente a tratar de eliminarlos, pero el curador que vio su caso le dijo que al ser un monstruo que carecía por completo de pulmones y de cualquier órgano al cual la enfermedad podría arraigarse, esta ya se había sentado en su alma. Red después de escuchar eso no necesito más. Tomo sus cosas y se largo de la clínica de Hot Land.Tenía mucho que hacer, tenía mucho a lo que prepararse para lo que ahora sabía era su sentencia de muerte.

Venderia todo aquello que poseía y les daría el dinero como regalo de bodas. Y antes que la enfermedad lo abatiera por completo desaparecería de sus vidas. Ellos no tenían saber que desempolvo.

A lo mejor su hermano irían en su búsqueda; a lo mejor Sans trataría de llamarlo; o a lo mejor… ni siquiera notara su ausencia, pues al fin y al cabo. Papyrus ni siquiera lo había invitado a la boda…


	3. Goretober 3: Todo de mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El le dio todo de sí...y aun así no fue suficiente

Mi señor, mi hermano, mi todo…

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre fui de el. 

Dedique toda mi vida por complacerlo. 

Tuve mis fallas y tuve mi respectivo castigo, yo los acepte por que siempre creí que era justo.

Pero ahora solo puedo lamentar mis pobres decisiones de vida. Mi hermano, a pesar de mi devoción completa a por él, nunca tuvo suficiente.

Al principio le creí cuando me dijo que iríamos a donde Undyne para unas “mejoras físicas”. Tenía desde el principio miedo al cambio que significaba, pero confiaba en su Señor y así se entregó en su manos, para ser con él lo que quisiera. Y así lo hicieron.

Modelaron su cuerpo como arcilla, sin importar cuando implore por que se detuvieran, ellos me convirtieron en un arma. Parecido más a un animal que al monstruo pensante que alguna vez fui. Incapaz de comunicarse como antes, atrapado solo en mi mente. Llegué a creer que lo peor había pasado… pero cuánto me equivoque; pues Sans no pareció estar satisfecho con el arma que ahora tenía por hermano. A lo mejor, temiendo que huyera de su lado, quiso una garantía de que nunca sucedería. Y le ordenó a Undyne quitarle lo único que le quedaba… su mente.

A lo mejor, Sans nunca confió en él para empezar. Por que sino… acaso no sabía lo mucho que lo amaba; no sabía que él nunca se iría de su lado a pesar de todo lo que ya le había hecho. O es que acaso él nunca lo quiso como un hermano.

Fuese como fuese… el pronto ya no quedaría nada de él… todo su ser seria de Sans.

Y lo acepte.


	4. Goretober 4: Humo negro (Dollhouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su casa siempre se vio perfecta desde afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Una historia de Grape and Cash. Grape aquí es el hermano mayor.

Hoy era el día. Su padre se había emborrachado y había caído en la total inconsciencia. Algo que Sans aprovechó, tal vez fuera su última oportunidad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Papyrus. Pero Sans no lo permitiria; antes polvo que permitir que ese maldito hiciera a Papyrus lo mismo que le había hecho a él. Mil veces preferible vivir en las calles a partir de ahora que soportar un día más en esta maldita casa de muñecas.

Así que con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su padre, fue es busca del galón de combustible para la podadora. Con suerte tendría mas de la mitad del galón para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando fue a buscarlo al armario de herramientas encontró para su buena suerte que el envase se encontraba repleto. Gracias por ser tan compulsivo con el orden padre, había dicho para sus adentros. Gracias.

Así empezó su plan. Primero tomo a Papyrus de su cuna, orando al Ángel que su hermanito no arruina su única oportunidad. Tomo lo mas que pudo de sus cosas, ropa, juguetes, fórmula para bebés y solo tomo un poco de sus ropas que no tenían esos asquerosos colores pastel… cómo iba a disfrutar quemar hasta el último de esos malditos vestidos.

Luego de poner a Papyrus en un lugar a salvo fuera de la casa. Procedió a transportar a su padre a su habitación especial en el sótano. Seria el ultimo lugar al que quería ir, pero ese lugar era a prueba de ruido y de magia; así que no había otro camino. Y maldiciendo su debilidad y a la maldita malnutrición, Sans llevo a cuestas a su padre hasta el sótano donde tenía esa maldita cámara y sus malditos “juguetes”. Dejándole sobre esa cama con dosel con aspecto de cuento de hadas y amarró su muñecas con los correas de cuero la cabecera de la cama, para asegurar su estadía. Deshizo todas las citas grabadas en ese cuarto a los pies de la cama. Para finalmente proceder con el galón de combustible.

Baño toda la casa con ella y todavia le quedo un poco para las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Sin interrumpir el sueño de su padre; pues a pesar de que “ardía” en deseo de ver su cara de horror al verse rodeado por las llamas. Prefirió que tuviera una muerte lenta y prolongada, al darse cuenta que no había nadie en la casa que apagara las llamas, mientras se ahogaba con el humo. Así que una vez asegurada la puerta del sótano, salió de la casa. Y tras ver la hora 4:44 de la madrugada, le prendió fuego a un conejo de peluche y lo lanzó al interior de la casa.

Una vez que vio como el fuego empezaba a esparcirse por toda la alfombra de la sala; el tomo a su hermano y sus cosas. Pues a partir de ahora serán huérfanos.

Pero a pesar de saber esto. No pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Al ver arder a lo lejos esa casa de muñecas.


	5. Goretober 5: Skull of beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La definición de locura según Einstein fue: El hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez esperando resultados diferentes. Y Sans solo busco una salida de esa locura.

Sans ya no podía soportarlo mas, había sufrido demasiado por los RESETS. Ese chico disfrutaba cada vez que cometía una carrera de Genocidio. Una diversión enferma que constaba en quitarle la vida a todos a los que en alguna línea de tiempo lejana, habían llegado a erroneamente llamarle amigo. Al principio llegó a pensar que algo más allá del niño lo controlaba, algun espiritu maligno que guiaba su mano asesina por cada carrera de genocidio. Pero tras haber visto el atardecer más de cien veces, sabía la verdadera naturaleza del humano. Solo lo hacia por el control que el impone sobre ellos. Mientras estuviera en el metro, él sería su único Dios, el cual decidirá quien vivía y quien moria, quien podia muy fácilmente borrar su mundo y su existencia.

Era demasiado poder para cualquiera.

Así que tras ver que el niño estaba vez había caído al metro con intenciones amistosas, puso su plan en marcha para por fin acabar la vida del mocoso determinado. 

Dejo que cada diálogo saliera como si una carrera normal pacifista se tratase, dejo que el mocoso se hiciera amigo de Papyrus, luego de Undyne y por ultimo de Alphys y Metta. Todo ocurrió sin problema alguno y el mocoso ni siquiera sospecho de las ausencias de Sans. Él tenía una máquina a la que poner a funcionar y con cada Save que hacía, no iba a ser tan fácil la tarea. Hasta que finalmente la terminó.Y luego tendió la carnada perfecta.

Fue bastante fácil de despertar su curiosidad sobre su cuarto, ansioso por colectar un nuevo logro en su retorcido juego. Y como polilla a la luz corrió a hacia Snowdin ansioso por ver el cuarto de Sans. Poco sabía de lo que esperaba al abrir la puerta.

Pero Sans se teletransporto a su cuarto y espero en la oscuridad a la llegada del niño.

Cuando el niño había entrado por voluntad propia a su cuarto y caminado a tientas en la oscuridad, Sans tomó la pequeña muñeca y la apretó con fuerza para teletransportarlos inmediatamente al verdadero laboratorio, arrojando al niño a dentro del extractor de DT y encender la máquina.

Al principio el niño parecía confundido por sus acciones, tratando de mostrar con sus inocentes rasgos su aparente desconocimiento de los desencadenantes de esta situación. Pero al poco tiempo de haber encendido la máquina, sus rasgos infantiles empezaron a cambiar a unos de profundo dolor. Trato de llamar su atención a través de las ventanillas de la máquina golpeado con sus pequeñas manos en absoluta desesperación, pero Sans tan solo los ignoro y continuo observando a través de las ventanillas el proceso de la extracción. A de ver sido bastante doloroso el sentir como la determinación salía de su propio cuerpo a través de los poros de su piel,de su boca, sus oídos y de los ojos. Parecía ser que el humano sudaba sangre, pero poco le importo a Sans luego de haberse ha obligado a desensibilizarse; pues después de ver morir a Papyrus más de cien veces; esto no era nada a comparación. Y así continuó observando.

Viéndolo retorcerse y sangrar, ansiando el momento en que finalmente el humano se rindiera y dejara de generar determinación para finalmente morir. Pero el humano parecía creer que era mucho más importante mantener su poder para sí que la posibilidad de acabar su sufrimiento. Así que para acelerar las cosas, decidió darle un suspiro al chico y explicarle a fondo la situación.

Les explico que esta máquina antes de ser probada en él, había sido probada en la flor y que está ahora descansaba su polvo en la máquina. También les dijo que al momento de entrar a la máquina su punto de guardado había sido transferido en el momento después de accionar la máquina y que el Reset tampoco volvería a cargar en las ruinas. Ahora este era su punto de guardado e inicio, así que ya no habría escapatoria. Asi que le sugirió que la próxima vez que encendiera la máquina tan solo se rindiera y se ahorrará el sufrimiento. Pero parece ser que no terminaba de captar el mensaje, como si creyera que podía convencerte y hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Pero para poder acabar su esperanza de una vez por todas, él solo le dijo: Ya me canse de jugar al mismo juego 744 veces. Ahora es mi turno de jugar.

Y sin más, volvió a encender la máquina.


	6. Goretober 6: Que el cielo arda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más que un sacrificio ajeno; este ritual reclamaba un sacrificio personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Inspirado en esta imagen del increible @rittoh

Sans sabía que probablemente condenaría a todo el subsuelo si seguía este camino. Que tendría que dar a cambio para cumplir su deseo.Pero después de perder a Papyrus, después de haber perdido toda esperanza luego de tres meses sin Reset; Sans decidió que había ido demasiado lejos en este camino como para dar marcha atrás. 

Luego de oral al Ángel durante lo que a él le parecieron milenios, para que enfermo juego del humano terminase. Que terminara de ver una y mil veces al subsuelo llenarse de polvo, que terminará el ciclo sin fin en el que se había convertido su vida misma. El Ángel como mofándose de él, le había concedido su capricho al precio de su querido hermano. Solo Papyrus fue desempolvado en esta carrera aparte de de Asgore. 

Y al subsuelo entero pareció ni siquiera importarle. Ni siquiera a Undyne. Tan perdida en su sed de venganza, parecía haber olvidado que había faltado en ir a esparcir el polvo de Papyrus con Sans. O a lo mejor estaba ocupada olvidándolo. 

Fuese como fuese, Sans había tomado una decisión. Si el Ángel, había descendido al subsuelo en el aspecto de aquel humano… 

Sans en persona subiría a lo alto y le prendería fuego al “cielo”. Y haría pagar a todos aquellos que vieron desde lo alto su sufrimiento y lo habían gozado.

Haría gritar a cada “Ángel”

Haría que sintieran en su propia piel lo bien que se sentía una cuchilla tomar su vida con un simple movimiento

Y haría que el paraíso se tiñera permanentemente en carmesí

Les haría rogar por su misericordia

Y no se detendrá hasta que cada uno de ellos vivieran su mismo infierno… una… y otra vez…

Ya no le importo nada mas; solo el odio parecía ser todo su ser y como tal todos sus actos serían guiados por este, hasta ser saciado… hasta llegar ante el “Ángel” que le había quitado a su hermano.

Y esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente…

Así que el se dedico en cuerpo y alma a su tarea e investigar. Entre los archivos de su padres se encontró lo que parecieron ser los planos de un antiguo recoveco del metro en donde se encontraba aparentemente instalada una gigantesca bóveda; que había sido diseñada para albergar algo, a lo que en algunas notas que de su padre pareció referirse como “El Caído”. 

“…él solo aparecio un dia cualquiera en medio de la antigua “Home”; un ser gigantesco, de al menos 10 metros de altura. Con un AMOR y con un poder solo calculable con la teoría que de un monstruo promedio había sobrevivido al consumir al menos seis almas humanas sin ser un monstruo jefe. Su sola presencia había causado una anomalía espacio temporal muy grave. Algo que nunca creí posible..

Esto es muy interesante…”

-

“Poco después de su llegada; la criatura se desplomó y quedó en un estado de inconsciencia parecido al de los caídos.”

-

“Al parecer su alma se vio afectada, pues su alma presenta claros signos de ruptura”

-

“Se me ha ordenado crear un lugar propicio para que esta criatura llegue de forma natural a “caer” ya que por análisis previos sobre su estado, demuestra ser prácticamente indestructible en el modo tradicional de combate”

Que desperdicio de especimen”

-

“Hoy fue mi ultimo dia con la criatura antes de que fuera sellada la bodega. Pero ciertamente me ha entrado la curiosidad si sería posible suplantar el alma de este ser o si sería capaz de “aprovechar” ese cuerpo”

Ciertamente su padre se enfrasco en el tema dado que, si encontró la forma de hacer posible un “cambio de alma” con este ser. Un ser con el poder de un dios… un dios que siempre estaría por encima de los “Ángeles”.

Según las mismas notas de su padre respecto a los efectos secundarios del procedimiento fueron:

Caída del cuerpo original del alma a transferir.

Pérdida de memoria definitiva mayor a un año.

Dolor constante en todo el cuerpo y posterior caída paulatina del cuerpo receptor.

Eco de la psique y los recuerdos del monstruo original

Y finalmente tasa de supervivencia luego del procedimiento: 6.66%

Bien… tenía que admitir Sans que no era el diagnóstico más favorable para proceder pero… era un sacrificio que estaría dispuesto a hacer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Probablemente luego retome esta historia.


	7. Goretober 7: No robarás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue una mala idea el robarle algo a Grillby.

Desde que habías tenido la desgracia de caer al subsuelo,habías entendido que la supervivencia no sería fácil. Pues todo aquel que conocías tenía la obvia intención de matarte; y harían todo para lograr tal fin, desde rompecabezas demasiado letales hasta items demasiado caros para tu bolsillo.

Pero te dejaste a ceder y optaste la mejor solución para todos. Al menos lo que tu creias que seria la opción que menos problemas te traería.

Ya que desde el orfanato habías adquirido el ”toque suave” para estos trabajos.

Solo tomarás el oro que se les caía a los monstruos después de cada lucha. Y solo tomarias un articulo descuidado en el mostrador. Eso era todo, nadie tendría graves crisis económicas por lo que hacías y tu mientras podrías seguir con vida y alimentarte.Y todo parecía ir bien… hasta que te encontraste en Grillbys.

Luego de una larga lucha con Papyrus para poder salir de Snowdin. Te habías quedado sin fuerzas para continuar, así que decidiste pasar al local más cercano para reabastecerse; aunque luego de entrar al bar y tratar de pedir una sencilla hamburguesa. El barman del local te había dicho la exorbitante cantidad de 125 oros por una hamburguesa chamuscada.

Era un precio que no te podías permitir, pero necesitabas esa salud, si pretendes seguir con vida para poder pasar a través de Cascada. Así que tras haberte hecho la ofendida por el precio, empezaste tu táctica de siempre. Te mantuviste de espaldas a la barra y pretendias buscar algo en tu bolsillo; mientras esperabas que alguna oleada de clientes ocupará la barra para hacer de tu cubierta, y cuando el ocupado barman se distrajera despachando las órdenes, tú te colarias del bar con una comida gratis a cuenta suya.

Y todo parecía salir de acuerdo a tu plan hasta que a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta un circulo de llama purpura te cerraron el paso. Todo el bar entró en silencio tras la acción; y solo fue roto cuando el hasta ahora silencioso barman pronunció:

-Todos fuera

Y como si hubiera sido un decreto del mismísimo Asgore; todo la gente reunida en el bar previamente, salió del local, sin demostrar objeción alguna. Dejándote a ti sola con una bolsa de papel en la mano y muy visiblemente enojado Grillby.

Trataste de iniciar diálogo, pero él inmediatamente te cortó diciendo:

-¿Sabes que tengo el local más antiguo de todo Snowdin?

Ciertamente no lo sabías

-Fui el primer establecimiento que se asentó tras la fundación misma del metro ¿Y sabes cómo he logrado mantener mi negocio a flote todo este tiempo en un lugar como Snowdin? Un lugar donde proliferan los monstruos débiles y los huérfanos.

En ese instante salio detras de la barra y caminó hacia a ti sin ninguna prisa; manteniendo un andar pausado y mientras mantenía la postura. Mientras su presencia hostil y despiadada te hacia clavarse en tu posición en el entablado de madera del bar. Estabas muerta del miedo, hasta que sentiste su mano sobre tu hombro impulsandote para girar y encararlo.

Apretaste tus ojos con la intención de no verlo; por que no querías ver lo que probablemente te haría. Hasta que sentiste como sujeto firmemente tus manos entre las tuya.

Ahí abriste tus ojos y te diste cuenta que su cara estaba a un palmo de la tuya. Y cuando viste que una sonrisa cruel, crecía sobre su rostro. Sabias… que lo que seguía, te iba a doler.

-Les hice entender a todos; que a mi, nadie me roba.

Y luego de haber dicho esto. El fuego de sus manos solo se intensifico, haciendome sentir como la piel de mis manos luego de empezara calentarse; en menos de un segundo se puso a asarse ante tus ojos, mientras podías percibir el olor a tu carne quemada mezclarse con el olor de las hamburguesas en el ambiente. 

El dolor te fue insoportable y gritaste rogando que te soltara. Pero eso fue peor; por que una vez que estuvo satisfecho con tu sufrimiento y te dejo ir. El se llevó consigo parte de tu piel quemada.


	8. Goretober 8: La caída de una estrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton; la peor caída es la que no ves venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Historia basada en el Au de @axetale, con el arte de @mercy-monster. Disfruten

Otro día lleno de glamour; pensó ese día Mettatón cuando arrastro su deteriorado cuerpo metálico, hasta el escenario que alguna vez estuvo plagado de verdaderos fanáticos de la estrella del subsuelo. 

Pero ahora, después de que la locura inundó el subsuelo.Muy poco quedaba de la cordura de Mettaton para entender en lo que ahora se había convertido.

Después de todo… ¿quien quisiera recordar el día en que cayó una estrella?

El no por supuesto; era mejor continuar como si nada hubiera cambiado desde ese día. Igual que nada cambió cuando fue a buscar a Alphys y en cambio lo que encontró fue… bestias de pesadilla nada, no había visto ni liberado... nada. No había perdido a nadie aquel día.

Así que luego de ese día todo siguió igual. Había empezado a tener un hambre insaciable; y también su público, en más de una ocasión habían peleado con fervor en tener un pedazo de su estrella favorita. Más allá de eso; nada había cambiado.

El siguió saliendo al aire cada día como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor. Como si no hubiera tenido que hacer barricadas alrededor del estudio.

Solo cuando su cuerpo perfecto empezó a decaer, a oxidarse y a apestar. Solo en ese entonces tuvo que reconocer que algo había cambiado. Pero el le dio poca importancia. Pues el tenia en su camerino otro cuerpo de repuesto; solo tendría que salir y cambiar de cuerpo. Y él volvería a ser tan “glamuroso” como siempre.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que al tratar de salir de su deteriorado cuerpo, se encontró con que él estaba atascado. El prácticamente estaba fuera de su cuerpo, pero algo que se había sentido casi como un dolor orgánico lo detuvo de seguir su curso. Mettaton se dio vuelta para ver lo que pasaba y pudo observar que su hábitat ectoplasma translúcido rosado; había encontrado algo parecido a los músculos y ligamentos de un ser orgánico, unido a su cuerpo decadente.

Mettaton al ver esto trato desesperadamente tratar de desligarse de su cuerpo, algo que solo se tradujo en un nuevo estado de dolor, solo comparable al tratar de desgarrarse los músculos abdominales por uno mismo. Al final el dolor lo obligo a detenerse, solo para apreciar que en su estado de locura, le había provocado más daños a su ahora prisión cuerpo y no solo eso, si no que pudo ver que ahora se encontraba cerca de un gran espejo de cuerpo entero y cuando vio lo que él ahora era un monstruo peor que los que había visto aquel día en el laboratorio.

El solo pudo hacer lo que él mismo se había impuesto hacer desde aquel dia en que encontró aquellas bestias. Rompió cada espejo en el estudio; se volvió a integrar al que ahora seria su cuerpo permanente. Y salió a hacer su show

El mundo por lo que a él respectaba, podía arder y pudrirse fuera de las puertas de su estudio de televisión. Él seguiría siendo la única última estrella del subsuelo.


	9. Goretober 9: Hoy no caeré!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primer pelea de Boss y el resultado de esta.

Papyrus al día de hoy recordaba su primer batalla. Había sido a su corta edad de seis años, todo fue como un día cualquiera en Snowdin hasta que el idiota de Doggo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de pelear contra el único de los dos huérfanos en Snowdin. Mientras su hermano se encontraba en uno de su “trabajos”; Doggo lo había rodeado junto con toda la banda canina para respaldarlo.

Recuerda el haber sentido miedo al ver su situación, también recuerda cómo en un principio había tratado de apaciguar a Doggo. Pero Doggo solo se rió de él y empezó la batalla sacando ese maldito cuchillo militar directo a él. Al principio había tratado de esquivar, de escapar, pero la lucha solo se prolongó hasta que Papyrus cansado dio un paso en falso a la hora de esquivar y solo tuvo unos segundos previos al sentir como el cuchillo hacia impactó en su mejilla. Le extraño durante un momento que no sintiera dolor que todo pareciera haberse detenido… insonorizado. Hasta que sintió como un líquido cálido, bajaba por su mejilla y desciende hasta su barbilla; y caer hacia la nieve. Papyrus sin pensar, bajo su mirada hacia la nieve y descubrió que el líquido que sentía descender desde su mejilla se trataba de su médula espinal, su “sangre”. Y ahí comprendió que Doggo iba en serio con desempolvarlo.

En ese momento algo surgió desde el fondo de su alma; algo primitivo, a lo mejor su instinto de supervivencia. Que le una fuerza que no creía que poseía y antes de que Doggo soltara su siguiente golpe. Papyrus se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él.

Sin magia, solo ataque físico. Fijó su patas debajo de sus piernas inmovilizando, mientras con sus puños cerrados le empezó a dar puñetazos en el hocico de Doggo y luego… no se detuvo.

Al principio encontró un poco de pelea por parte de Doggo hacia la golpiza que estaba recibiendo. Pero Papyrus solo siguió adelante. Luego vino la mendicidad; “piedad” trato de decir, pero Papyrus no se la dio. Cuando empezó a ver brotar la sangre a través de su pelaje; tampoco se detuvo. Los demás de la pandilla de los perros aparentemente aterrados por la escena, habían ido en la búsqueda de algún adulto que le interesara el hecho; por que lo siguiente que supo fue que era levantado del cuerpo sangrante de Doggo.

La pelea fue forzada a detenerse antes de que Papyrus pudiera desempolvar a Doggo. Pero a partir de entonces nadie en la escuela, pareció interesado en molestar a Papyrus nuevamente. 

Al día siguiente, Papyrus había visto con orgullo la piel inflamada y morada, debajo del pelaje de Doggo. Ninguna parte de su cara se había salvado de su ataque.

Su hermano parecía estar orgulloso de Papyrus al descubrir el resultado de su pelea “Ahora esos perros callejeros sabían quién era el jefe” había dicho.

Ciertamente después de aquella pelea; verdaderamente se sentía como el JEFE.

—

Pero ciertamente… no disfruto tanto así, el primer ojo morado que le dejó a su hermano años después de esa pelea.


	10. Goretober 10: Podemos arreglarlo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cosas luego de romperlas no tienen arreglo.

Sans siempre fue un monstruo agradecido, o al menos así él siempre lo creyó. Pero después de que perdiera su colmillo superior derecho. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza empezó a sugerir lo contrario.

Había sido una noche cualquiera, acababa de terminar su turno y fue a Grillbys por una hamburguesa a Grillbys. Solo la había comido se dirigió directamente a la casa de él y su hermano Papyrus. Recientemente había sido promovido a la posición subcomandante dentro de la guardia real y se encontraba verdaderamente orgulloso por su pequeño hermano. Siempre creyó que hacía todo lo posible para no ser una carga para su hermano. Pero cuando había llegado a casa esa noche; Papyrus le demostró a golpes lo equivocado que estaba.

Le dijo lo inútil que era, la vergüenza que representaba ser su hermano y finalmente le dijo que si alguien no lo hacía polvo pronto, él mismo lo haría. Sans ni siquiera se defendió; él ni siquiera podía hablar. Él simplemente acepto de todo hasta que su hermano se cansó de golpearlo

Para crédito de Sans, había aguantado la paliza como un campeón; mas de lo que cabía esperar de un monstruo de un solo HP. Tuvo dos ojos morados, microfracturas en ambos radios y solo había perdido un diente. Pero todavía vivió. Y no lo creyó posible, hasta que se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Todavía en el suelo y en un charco de lo que podía haber sido una mezcla de vómito y sangre. Su hermano no se encontraba en ningun lado. Solo él fue dejado en el piso como si de basura se tratase. Vio el reloj de la sala y pudo ver que solo tenía media hora antes que iniciara su turno; y sinceramente no se sentía en condiciones para asistir a su puesto, pero esa pequeña voz que había surgido en su cabeza la noche anterior. Le hizo temer lo peor, si solo se atrevía a faltar a su trabajo ese día.

Así que para su pesar tuvo que levantarse del suelo e irse escaleras arriba apoyándose con sus pocas fuerzas en el pasamanos. Cuando finalmente estuvo en el baño, Sans tuvo que sostenerse en el lavabo para recuperar el aliento. Y ahí pudo apreciar la obra de su hermano y después de verse reflejado en el espejo solo pudo llorar. No por el nivel de las heridas, sino por que su pequeño hermano le había hecho esto sin siquiera estar borracho. Solo sus más crudos sentimientos.

No sabía si después de esto Papyrus llegaría a disculparse con él; pero aunque así fuera, Sans ahora sabía su verdad. Y nada cambiaría eso.

Solo después de asimilar eso sus lágrimas se detuvieron; procedió a bañarse como pudo y luego se teletransportó hasta su puesto, no quería que alguien lo viera en tal estado.¿Acaso importa? Serán ellos o será Papyrus. Y ahi se quedo hasta finalizar su turno y luego de que terminó; descubrió que no tenía razón para irse a casa.

Estaba adolorido y cansado.

Tenía hambre y frío.

Probablemente Papyrus estaría enojado con él por no haber limpiado la sangre y vómito de la sala. Y probablemente acabaría lo que inicio a noche.

Así que solo se quedo ahí… incluso se quedó ahí cuando la nevada amenaza con enterrarlo bajo la nieve. Era preferible morir así. Pero el ruido familiar de unas botas en la nieve le hicieron entender que la vida en el subsuelo era todo menos piadosa.

-¿Sans? Pregunto Papyrus casi con timidez.

-Hermano… te estado esperando en casa

¿Era eso una amenaza? Sans no se atrevió a mirar solo se le ocurrió susurrar un -lo siento.

-Descuida, seré benevolente… solo vámonos a casa. Probablemente Papyrus estaría extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero prefirió no tomarla y dirigirse en solitario hacia la casa que alguna vez había considerado su hogar.

Papyrus le siguió el paso, pero no dijo nada más durante el trayecto, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Cuando Sans estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta; la mano enguantada de Papyrus sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-Sans… un largo silencio se estableció y la ansiedad dentro del estómago inexistente de Sans sólo se intensificó. Hasta que Papyrus simplemente tomo su mano y le entregó un pequeño papel; entro como si nada a la casa.

Sans todavía se encontraba petrificado en la entrada de la casa cuando las luces del interior se encendieron y pudo observar que la mancha que había dejado atrás esa mañana ahora estaba cubierta con una gran alfombra verde.

Entró incrédulo dentro de la casa; cerró la puerta y luego observo detenidamente el papel que le había entregado Papyrus unos momentos antes

DENT HOT.  
Los mejores y únicos dentistas en HotLand  
—

Ciertamente… Sans no volvió de decirle a Papyrus hermano.


	11. Goretober 11: Juntos (HoneyMoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú eres una parte esencial de mi. Esas palabras los mantuvieron juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Inspirado en esta imagen de @rittoh.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa; había pasado más de diez años desde la ultima vez de un Reset; los mundos de Underfell y Undertale habían cruzado caminos en el mismo plano de existencia; había conocido al monstruo más increíble del multiuniverso y le había dicho que lo amaba tal cual era; había hecho una familia junto a él luego de la llegada de los pequeños babys bones. Red no podía haber sido más feliz y cada noche había sufrido de la ansiedad al siquiera pensar que el Ángel pudiera un día reiniciar todo y arrebatarlos de su lado. Pero cada noche recibía las palabras de consuelo de Sans. Diciendo cada noche “pasaría todos esos años en en infierno nuevamente, con tal de volver a estar contigo. Tu eres ahora parte esencial de mi”

Y solo al escuchar sus palabras era capaz de rendirse al sueño.

Pero tarde o temprano todo se acaba… y la felicidad de Red no fue la excepción.

Todavía recuerda el despertar aquella mañana y ver a Sans dormir a su lado; no deseando perturbar su sueño simplemente se levantó y se preparó para ir al trabajo y dejar a los niños a la escuela. Sabia hoy Sans entraba tarde al trabajar asi que despues de dejarle una nota en la mesita de noche, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

(A veces se pregunta que si de haber tratado despertarlo esa mañana; habría cambiado el resultado…)

La primer alarma que salto fue cuando le habían llamado de la escuela de Dewly y Boisen ya que nadie los había recogido a la hora de la salida y al tratar de contactar con Sans en más de tres ocasiones sin respuesta de este, habían tenido que contactar a Red para que los fuera a recoger.

Sans nunca había faltado de recoger a los niños y mucho menos era alguien que no contestara más de tres llamadas al hilo. Así que… ¿Le había pasado algo a Sans?

El simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le hacían querer volver el estomago; pero tratando de mantener la calma, Red se limitó a decir que apenas mencionara la situación a su supervisor iría personalmente a recogerlos. Y tras cortar la llamada, trató sin éxito de contactar a Sans y luego de ello llamó a su trabajo, solo para obtener más de lo que preocuparse. Sans no había ido a trabajar ese dia. La ansiedad ahora carcomía a Red. Tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones profundas antes de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad; no podía perder el tiempo con uno de sus ataques, tenia que ir por los niños y tenía que buscar a Sans.

No sabia por donde iniciar en su búsqueda; su mente era un lío; pero en un tiro del destino recibió otra llamada. Alphys; su Alphys, inmediatamente la interrumpió y le contó lo ocurrido. Ella inmediatamente le prestó ayuda en su situación; accediendo al localizador de GPS del celular d Sans, aunque la respuesta igualmente lo confundio. Sans se encontraba todavía en su casa.

Red no sabia en que pensar al respecto; pero al menos ahora tenía un destino al que ir. Red inmediatamente le agradeció su ayuda a Alphys; corto la llamada y fue directamente se dispuso en ir por su hijo…e ir inmediatamente a casa.

—

Cuando llegaron a casa, inmediatamente notaron lo silenciosa que se encontraba. La casa que normalmente era cálida y llena de sonidos; ahora se encontraba tan silenciosa y con un aura opresiva como una tumba.

(Lo que encontró en el interior bien solo podía ser descrito como una tumba.) 

Luego de llamar a Sans sin respuesta aparente, y temiendo la escena horrible que podría hallar en la planta superior; ordenó a los niños que permanecieran. Boisen parecía querer ir pero Dewly la convenció de quedarse con él en la sala. Red estaría mintiendo si dijera que quería ir; pero sabía que era necesario. Llegando a la planta superior trato de revisar si había alguna señal de lucha; pero todo se encontraba tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana, no había ninguna señal de violencia así que con un poco más de calma se dirigió hasta su recamara. Al principio cuando llegó a ver la silueta de Sans debajo de las sábanas durmiendo; su primer reacción fue alivio, pero cuando llegó hasta él tratando de despertarlo con una pequeña sacudida pudo notar que algo no se encontraba bien. No importo cuanto lo sacudió; cuanto le gritaba; Sans nunca despertó. Al segundo supo de lo que se trataba; pero su mente se negó a creerlo. Así que tras acomodar nuevamente a Sans debajo de las sabanas; procedió a llamar a Alphys.

Parecieron horas de espera interminable; solo él con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sans. Solo con sus remordimientos…

(¿Por que había caído?)

(¿Fue su culpa?)

(¿No lo había hecho suficientemente feliz?)

(¿Fue su culpa al no checarlo?)

Todo esto se repetía una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Red; amenazandolo con un posible ataque. Hasta que finalmente Alphys llegó; abriendo la puerta principal y saludando a los niños en la sala. Cuando finalmente subió hasta donde Red e ingreso a la recámara, el viejo hábito de Alphys hizo de nuevo su aparición. Pero Red solo se molesto en contestarle:

-Alph… lo trajiste?

Y ella a lo mejor por instinto presiono con fuerza su maletín contra su pecho. Así que si lo habia traido. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue arrebatarle el maletín y sacarla de su recamara; pero prefirió la manera diplomática primero.

Había cambiado mucho desde que Sans entró en su vida.

\- ¿R-r-red s-s-sabes lo que me e-estas pidi-diendo?

-Tu-u-u mi-mismo vi-viste a lo-los amalgamates

-¿Y a-aun asi me-me pi-pides que lo haga-ga o-otra ve-vez?

A lo que Red la tranquilizó diciendo:

-Si ahora lo revisas ahora y me dices que no ha caído; si me das otro camino a tomar que pueda traerlo de vuelta; no te pediré nada. Pero si no puedes hacerlo… yo mismo te arrebate tu maletín; asi no tendras que hacerlo.

Alphys parecía querer protestar, incluso querer parecía querer irse. Màs no obstante Red nuevamente la interrumpio.

-Alph… si fuera Undy en vez de Sans el que estuviera postrado en la cama… tù ¿Què harías?

Por un segundo Red pudo ver en la expresión herida de Alphys, que no le habían agradado sus palabras; pero luego esa expresión se relajó. Alphys apartó su vista, parecía estar tomando el peso de las palabras de Red y luego de una larga pausa, ella finalmente voltio a su dirección y solo le dijo casi como un murmullo al pasar a su lado:

-So-solo si no hay otro cami-mino.

Red suspiro y Alphys se puso a trabajar. Midiendo reflejos; respuesta al dolor y un chequeo general del alma (coloración; estabilidad y brillo). Solo confirmando los peores temores de Red.

Sans estaba en proceso de caer…

Y para un monstruo con un solo HP solo podía asegurar una descomposición rápida. Probablemente no duraría tres días antes de que finalmente fuese polvo. Al notar probablemente las mismas conclusiones de Red, Alphys trato de modificar su juicio como pudo.

-Re-re-red no-no he-he enco-contra-trado una do-dosis vi-viable de-de DT que-que no-no te-tenga co-consecu-cuenci-cias. Y si él vuelve, no-no pu-puedo asegurar que sea co-como antes Red. ¿Aun a-asi qui-quieres intentarlo?

Red no siquiera lo pensó mucho antes de decir.

-Si Alph…

-¿Cuál fue la dosis menor de DT que has ocupado antes de los amalgamates?

Alphys suspiro derrotada antes de contestarle.

-Fue de 0.5 de saturación. El resultado fue Lemon. Tiene estabilidad corpórea y al menos el 65% de sus capacidades mentales. Pero eso fue por que al menos contaba con la “materia” de otros dos individuos, Red.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer si Sans empieza a derretirse?

Al parecer Alphys ya se había calmado. Pero Red prefirió no contestarle su última pregunta.

-Entonces iniciaremos con una saturación de 0.05; si no hay respuesta dentro de poco… lo dejaré caer; lo prometo, Alph. 

Ciertamente pareció tranquilizarla; pues luego de sus palabras Alphys abrió con calma su maletín y sustrajo una bolsa de suero y lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensayo casi completamente vacío de lo que dedujo que era el concentrado de DT. Tomando una inyección; tomo solo un poco del concentrado y luego lo introdujo a la bolsa de suero para que se mezclara. La bolsa entera pareció teñirse de rojo al contacto.

Alphys término las preparaciones; inserto la intravenosa en Sans; colocó la bolsa encima de la cabecera. Y luego procedió a marcharse de la recamara. No sin antes decirle:

-Volveré cada día a hacer chequeos. Si Sans no se despierta alrededor de las próximas tres semana… tendrás que prepararte para lo peor Red.

Luego de eso marchó hacia las escaleras y tras un breve adios hacia los niños salió de la casa. Sin darles más palabras sobre el asunto.

Dewly y Boisen luego de esto. Subieron apresuradamente por las escaleras hasta la recámara de sus padres; pero ellos no se atrevieron a pasar. En vez Boisen trato de llamar con voz queda a su padre.

-Papi… ¿que le pasa a máma?

Red tuvo que mantenerse firme y no soltarse a llorar frente a sus hijos. Tenía que ser fuertes por ellos y tendría que decirles la situación y que en el peor de los casos…

Él sería la columna en la que apoyarse.

—

Pasaron varios días sin cambio aparente. Sans seguía estable; pero él no se despertara. Alphys como prometió fue cada día a checar la condición de Sans, y el renovar su bolsa de suero con DT. Ella había sido de gran apoyo para Red. Que casi la había perdonado el irse de la lengua con sus conocidos.

Casi todos llegaron de decirle el pésame, a brindar su ayuda y lástima; ante la “situación inminente” que tendría en sus manos Red.

Casi le dolió ver a Rus el hermano de Sans de esa forma. Casi todos los días venía a ver también el estado de su hermano. Aunque todas las visitas fueran fugaces; Red trato de apreciar el gesto. Y su actitud positiva casi no la tomo en cuenta cuando hablaba alegremente sobre la idea de mudarse a la casa para “traer un poco de alegría a la casa”. Red solo trataria de tragarse todo el odio y resentimiento que fueron surgiendo desde su interior ante esas acciones.

(¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo? Es tu hermano el que está cayendo.)

(¿Qué quieres mudarte a la casa? ¿Quién demonios pide tu compañía?)

(¿Alegría dices? ¡Su madre y mi compañero está cayendo! ¿Como alguien podría tratar de cambiar el luto solo por tu capricho infantil al querer cambiar las cosas?)

(Él todavía no está muerto, deja de estar actuando como si ya lo estuviera.) 

Red sabía que el estrés era el que hablaba en su cabeza la mayoría de las veces; pero Red simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—

En la madrugada del día quince; luego de haber puesto a dormir a los niños en su cuarto y bajar a la sala para tratar de dormir en el sillon. Red escucho unos ruidos provenientes de su recamara. Y alentado a la posibilidad; se teletransporto inmediatamente a la recamara.

Cuando toda la habitación todo forma ante sus ojos, Red pudo ver con gran alegría a un confundido Sans tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Se había despertado.

—

Al principio a Sans le tomó un poco de trabajo al ponerse al día con todo lo que le decía Red. Pero pudo comprender cada una de sus acciones. 

Sans trato de calmar y convencerlo de que descansara un poco, ya tendrían tiempo de platicar. Se veía tan agotado. Pero Red parecia mas temeroso por la idea de ir a dormir, solo para que en la mañana todo esto hubiera sido solo un sueño más.

A si que sintiendo un poco de compasión hacia su compañero; Sans le propuso que se quedarían despiertos hasta el alba, mientras que Sans le leería un poco a Red. Asi seria mas sencillo que bajase un poco la guardia.

Y así Red acepto y al poco rato de que Sans hubiera empezado a leer los familiares ronquidos de su compañero llenaron el cuarto.

-Descansa Red

—

Por un tiempo todo pareció regresar de nuevo a la normalidad. (Más allá de que Sans había perdido su trabajo por su aparente caída). Cada día Alphys le realizará un chequeo para comprobar su estado y verificar que no hubiera indicios de derretimiento. Pero tras tres semanas de aparente normalidad, Alphys casi lo podría llamar un éxito.

Todo parecía haber quedado atrás… hasta la noche de la cita.

—

Todo había marchado tan bien que Red se había atrevido a hacer planes para el futuro. Había llamado a Sans una tarde antes de salir de su trabajo, para pedirle un hueco en su apretada agenda para tener una noche para los dos. Le había pedido a la Toriel de Sans que se encargará de los niños por una noche; luego del trabajo iría a donde Grillbys por un par de hamburguesas. Sans solo se rio ante lo “romantico” que sonaba su propuesta, pero igualmente acepto.

Hoy sería una noche para los dos.

—

Pero luego que llegó a casa; cenaron y coquetamente iniciaron una secion de besos todavía en la cocina. No noto como las pequeñas y dulces manos de su compañero empezaron a ablandarse; no noto como sus lindas piernas se iban fundiendo en una sola. Solo noto que algo no iba bien cuando intento acariciar la espalda de su compañero; solo para sentir como su mano se iba hundiendo en la masa suave que solía ser la columna vertebral de Sans.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos aterrorizado y trato de separarse; solo para ver con dolor como en su movida se había llegado a llevar parte de Sans.

Sans se veía igual de aterrorizado luego de abrir sus cuencas y sentir que el único sustento de lo mantenía en pie era Red se alejaba para dejarlo caer al suelo. Quiso gritar; llamar a Red pero pronto su mandíbula empezó a emitir unos sonidos que apenas podía distinguirse como palabras.

-R-e-d s-s-to sus-stad-do

-R-r-r-ed no-op i-i-r

Sans se iba a convertir en un amalgamate y era culpa suya. Él le había hecho esto. 

Su primer instinto fue el ir por su celular que había dejado en la sala y llamar cuanto antes a Alphys. Pero luego de oír cómo Sans trataba de llamarlo desde el suelo, pudo ver que aunque se teletransportara hasta dónde Alphys y la trajera inmediatamente a Sans; él probablemente sería un pegote sin forma sin conciencia y sin remedio. Sans se estaba disolviendo muy rápidamente; pero no era solo él, sino que en las partes en que había estado unido a Sans igualmente su cuerpo se fundía con el pegote. Al principio estaba horrorizado por ello; pero luego recordó las palabras de Alphys sobre la estabilidad de Lemon.

Sabía lo horrible que sonaba pero él seria la “materia” de Sans para estabilizarse. Él le había hecho todo este daño; él lo arreglaría. Sans no tenía tiempo para las dudas. Así que Red; con toda la determinación con la que contaba. Alcanzó nuevamente a Sans y lo besó y abrazó apasionadamente.

Muy pronto su cuerpo empezó a sufrir los efectos. Mientras Red perdía consistencia Sans pudo ganar más estabilidad.

-N-no R-r-ed lo-los ni-niños; n-no pue-den per-derte a ti tam-bi-en.

Sans trato de apartarse; pero Red solo se mantuvo a su lado.

-No te preocu-cu-pes ellos bi-bien.

-Tu tam-bien eres par-te de mi.

Por más que quiso Sans apartarse; comprobó que ya no era posible. Sus cuerpos estaban fundiéndose en busca de un equilibrio. Muy pronto posiblemente perdieron sus conciencias individuales hasta hacerse una sola.

Sans nunca había deseado condenar a Red o a sus hijos ante un destino semejante. Pero Sans estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era feliz al ver como Red no lo había dejado solo.

—

Ellos ya nunca estarian solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: El más largo hasta ahora y todavía lo quiero continuar :´v


	12. Goretober 12: La sangre que pinta las paredes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene consecuencias Frisk.

Nuevamente Frisk volvió a despertar en la sala del juicio y solo un dolor penetrante en abdomen le hizo recobrar el foco de la situación en la que se encontraba. Nuevamente Chara le había otorgado el control de su cuerpo, solo para sentir cómo las columnas de hueso atravesaban su abdomen, desgarrando sus órganos y tiñendo de carmín el hueso.

Siempre fue los mismo desde que había perdido el control de su cuerpo a medida que se fue adentrando en HotLand. Frisk sabía lo que estaba haciendo a medida de que fue dejando una estela de polvo a su paso; sabía el sufrimiento que les causó a cada criatura del subsuelo, pero a medida que fue recorriendo el mundo del subsuelo una y otra vez muy poco le fue importando las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Solo tendría que hacer un Reset y todos olvidaron que alguna vez su querido “amigo” los había matado alguna vez. Pero pronto todo se le fue saliendo de control. 

Muy pronto pudo distinguir una presencia más allá de la suya dentro de su mente. Una presencia que solo parecía tener una mirada llena de odio y juicio, clavada siempre sobre su nuca. A pesar de eso Frisk igualmente continuó.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con sus acciones, había estado hablando tranquilamente con Flowey hasta que este le hizo notar que su expresión había cambiado. Frisk había querido preguntarle a qué se refería; pero pronto noto que ya no podía mover su cuerpo de acuerdo a su voluntad. Hasta que una voz de su interior que sonaba desgarradora le dijo:

-Tu me pudriste desde dentro

-Tu destruiste mi único hogar

-Ahora tu maldito asesino sabrás que todo, tiene consecuencias

Al principio había querido protestar; pedir piedad; reiniciar. Pero nada de eso fue posible sólo regía Chara ahora en su cuerpo; y a pesar de haber continuado con la ruta que había iniciado Frisk. Chara siempre le dio el “placer” de sufrir cada muerte con Sans; que parecía haber adquirido una afición de ver a Frisk sufrir de quemaduras por sus Blasters y verla vomitar sangre cada vez que la empalaba.

Con lo mucho que se había prolongado la batalla, al principio Frisk creyó que de esto se trataba su “castigo” por haber casi exterminado o todo monstruo en el subsuelo.

Pero poco sabía Frisk; que su verdadero castigo inicio una vez que hubo ganado la batalla en la sala del juicio. 

Frisk pudo ver la muerte de Asgore y Flowey poco después. Y cuando pudo ver aquella oscuridad familiar que indicaba el fin del “juego”; pensó que por fin podría reiniciar un nuevo “juego”, pero los botones no aparecieron en su vista en su lugar lo que se presentó ante Frisk fue Chara.

Corpórea Chara felicito a Frisk con sarcasmo por su magnífico trabajo que había hecho y le dijo que una vez habiendo terminado, Frisk era libre de irse. Pero Frisk no quería irse todavía; se había “divertido” a lo grande aquí, así que una vez que rechazó la oferta de Chara. Pudo apreciar cómo sus facciones infantiles se tensaron y cuando ella le volvió hablar; pudo ver con claridad el reflejo de una cuchilla asomarse desde su espalda.

-Oh, y… ¿quién te dijo que tu tenias el control?

La cara de Chara se transformó en un segundo; de la de un pequeño niño vivo, al de un cuerpo con claros signos de envenenamiento. Y con la cuchilla desenvainada fue directamente hacia Frisk. Ni siquiera pudo esquivar antes de sentir como la filosa cuchilla se clavaba entre sus costillas.

Pensó que eso sería su final, pero a pesar de sentir claramente el dolor de haber sido apuñalado el pulmón. Frisk no murió. Sangro; vomito sangre; pero no murió. Solo la oscuridad y las lejanas risas infantiles de Chara lo acompañaban. Y por mas doloroso que fuera, nunca perdió la conciencia.

En una lenta… y prolongada muerte…

-Te dije, que todo tenía consecuencias… =)


	13. Goretober 13: Un sombrero para Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paprika obtiene un sombrero; pero no de la manera en la que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Historia creada a partir de esta imagen. por @slimeybonez

Desde que Paprika tenía memoria, ella nunca había gozado de lo solo mucho después conocería como “una familia amorosa”; su papá Dust usualmente se encontraba fuera de casa y su mami Horror ya tenia mucho que hacer al cuidar a su tío Papy como para tener que lidiar con ella. Y cuando su papá llegaba a casa; desafortunadamente las cosas no eran mejores, porque luego de que Dust se encargará un poco de ella. Él y Horror solían tener acaloradas discusiones que en el peor caso llegaban a la violencia física. Ella no quería que se pelearan por su culpa; así que una vez que su papi Dust le enseñó a cazar, procuro que su mami no tuviera problemas al alimentarla.

Así es como Paprika creció siendo una niña muy solitaria; a pesar de ella creció acostumbrada a la soledad, siempre supo que algo le hacía falta. Pues a pesar de nunca haber experimentado la luz del sol, siempre quiso que algo cálida tocara su alma.

Ella siempre tenia mucho frio por eso.

Pero todo cambió cuando en la primera reunión de los Aus a la que la dejaron ir sus padres, fue que los conoció. A Boisen y a Dewly; ¡niños de su edad que no pretendían comerla! ¡Y eran tan mullidos y lindos! Ella simplemente quería ir con ellos y abrazarlos tan fuerte que pudieran temer por su vida. Pero su papá le había advertido con anterioridad para poder ir con ellos a la reunión

No llames la atención.  
No te quites el cubrebocas.  
Y por supuesto NO TE COMAS A NADIE.

Por supuesto esas normas habia parecido muy fáciles de seguir hasta que se había topado con ellos. Ellos incluso tenían un color de magia tan bonito; muy diferente al sucio y opaco de ella. Así que en su lugar solo se quedo vigilandolos desde lejos; tendría que conformarse con eso. Aunque ellos parecían haberla notado desde hace rato; parecían que continuamente querían darle esquinazo y perderla. Pero ella ya estaba a la caza; los siguió por toda la fiesta sin el menor esfuerzo. Y cuando por fin llegaron a ese cuarto creyendo que la habían perdido; el chico rosa se separó de su hermana. Supo Paprika que era su oportunidad de acercarse.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca a Boisen; pudo apreciar su dulce fragancia a bayas; como de lindo y esponjoso era. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar los delicados huesos de su nuca; fue cuando ellos se dieron de cuenta de su presencia. Se sobresaltaron y Paprika habían tenido que ahogar su grito con su mano. No quería romper tan pronto una regla de su papá. Así que una vez Boisen se hubiera relajado de su primera impresión; retiro sin problemas su mano para dejarle hablar.

-¡Wow! Me disculpo no te vi llegar. Lo siento; me llamo Boisen ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pero Paprika no contestó. Para ella era mejor quedarse callada. Su mami una vez le había dicho que tenía una voz muy fea y lo menos que quería hacer era que Boisen tambien le dijera eso y se marchara. Así que solo se limitó a sonreírle a través del cubrebocas. Pero a Boisen no pareció gustarle su silencio; pues solo se retorcía las manos detrás de su espalda y bajar la mirada para no hacer contacto visual con ella.

(¿Paprika había hecho algo mal otra vez?)

-Hmmm no es por molestarte; pero realmente me tengo que ir

-Veras mi hermano

Paprika no quería que se fuera; pero antes de que incluso Paprika pudiera tratar de alcanzar la mano de Boisen, una voz muy enojada le impidió llevarla a cabo. Al parecer el hermano de Boisen quería que se alejara de ella. Pero cuando vio los pequeños y adorables colmillos de Dewly; ya no le presto atención a sus palabras; a lo que aparentemente lo había hecho enojar aun mas por que ahora iba en su dirección listo para darle un puñetazo. Pero Paprika en vez de responderle solo le recibió el golpe; ella había aguantado muchos peores de su mamá.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que Dewly estaba un poco adolorido por haberla golpeado; probablemente no sabía golpear bien todavía. Pero lo siguiente que notó fue que un adulto habiendo presenciado esto se acercaba riendo a carcajadas. Por lo que podía ver era el llamado “compañero de trabajo” de su papi Dust, el señor Error.

-¡Son todos ustedes tan pateticos!

-Me impresiona como las demás fallas siguen haciendo mas fallas cada vez más feas que las originales JA JA JA

A lo que Dewly sólo podía contestar:

-¡Callate; el únicos fallos reales aqui son solo tú y esa cosa!- Refiriéndose muy probablemente a señor Error y a Paprika misma. A ella no le molesto… mucho. Pero al señor Error pareció no gustarle en lo más mínimo; ya que enseguida tomó a Dewly por el cuello y convocó sus hilos alrededor de su alma, lo que parecía provocar mucho dolor a Dewly.

-No te atrevas a ponerme en el mismo nivel que ustedes malditas escorias del multiuniverso. 

-¡Voy a fracturar tu alma hasta tal grado que el alma de tu “padre” se verá como la mismísima imagen de la salud a comparacion contigo!

Dewly parecía estar en mucho dolor y sus hermanos a pesar de que golpeaban al señor Error con todas sus fuerzas para que este lo soltara, no parecían tener el menor resultado.

Paprika estaba en un gran conflicto dentro de ella. Por un lado no quería que sus posibles y primeros amigos fueran hechos polvo. Pero por otro lado no quería que su papá tuviera problemas con el señor Error; el señor muy facilmente podria acabar con su casa y papá de nuevo estaría solo. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado; así que en un principio se había decidido en ir en la búsqueda de un adulto para detener el conflicto.

Pero cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para ir a buscar ayuda; pudo oír el sonido de un fuerte golpe y luego el desplome de una fuerte caída. Cuando giro hacia la fuente del sonido y pudo apreciar el delicado cuerpo de Boisen hecho bolita a varios metros de distancia del señor Error; todo sus pensamientos prudentes y de niña buena pasaron a segundo plano. El señor Error les estaba haciendo daño a SUS AMIGOS y ahora lo iba a pagar.

Ella solo tuvo que sacar su bat de baseball favorito de su inventario y al siguiente segundo de haber conectado el primer golpe; el señor Error estaba en el suelo y fuera de enfoque para seguir manteniendo sus hilos alrededor del alma de Dewly. Pero Paprika era una niña muy precavida y para asegurar que el señor Error no quisiera volver a hacerles daño a sus amigos otra vez; le dio unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo, rompiendo algunos cuantos huesos en el camino. Pero nada que unos meses de descanso y buena alimentación no pudieran arreglar.

Cuando hubo terminado, pudo ver que su ropa está un poco sucia de azul; ella pensó que le gustaba mucho más este color que el usual rojo en casa. 

Cuando trato de buscar a Boisen y Dewly e ir a ayudarlos, se dio cuenta que de hecho estaba ahora sola en el cuarto.

(Se habían ido sin ella.)

Y luego noto como el sombrerito de Boisen estaba en el suelo… bueno al menos podría ir a devolverlo.

Cuando volvía ir a la fiesta para poder a devolverle su sombrero a Boisen pudo darse cuenta como un pequeño grupo de monstruos se dirigían a su dirección. En los que se incluyen a Boisen y Dewly y sus padres… y también los padres de Paprika. Ninguno parecía muy contento con ella.

Cuando por fin la alcanzaron; Paprika trato de no ver el enojo en sus caras, en su lugar solo trato de devolverle su sombrero a Boisen. Pero ellos no se lo aceptaron. Solo se mantuvo detrás de sus padres.

(Paprika siempre arruina todo… ¿no es así?)

—

Luego del incidente de la fiesta. La mamá de Paprika le había castigado muy duramente y luego de que Paprika volviera toda adolorida a su cuarto; solo en ese entonces se había permitido sacar el sombrero de Boisen de entre sus ropas. Solo para darse cuenta que ahora ya no lucía tan bonito como cuando lo usaba Boisen; pues ahora se había manchado con la sangre del señor Error y la suya. Cuando vio esto Paprika se puso a pensar que tal vez esta era la razón por la que mami no le dejaba tener cosas lindas.

Pues al final del día… Paprika las termina siempre llenandolas de sangre.


	14. Goretober 14: Tela de araña.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet recuerda nacer de una cuna de seda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Se que las arañas no son insectos pero espero que no se enojen conmigo por ello. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia de Muffet. Una historia en la que trato de dar explicación a por que Muffet aparenta ser la única araña humanoide dentro de su clan. Espero que la disfruten.

Muffet siempre supo que era diferente.

Su primer recuerdo, llegó con el día de su nacimiento. Recuerda el despertar dentro de lo que supo después, era un capullo de seda. Lo que más se acuerda de aquel entonces fue lo suave y protegida que se sentía dentro de el. Se sentía a salvo de todo aquello que se encontrara fuera de el.

Recuerda también que al poco rato de despertar muchas pequeñas voces se juntaron alrededor de su “cuna de seda” y la animaban a salir.

-Despierta pequeña princesa; el mundo quiere conocerte.

Y sonaban tan felices y confiables que les hizo caso y dejó la seguridad de su “cuna” para conocer el mundo de afuera.

Recuerda también la sorpresa que recibió; cuando salió y se dio cuenta que era por mucho la más grande de entre todas las pequeñas arañas que la rodeaban. Como solo con verlas supo que ninguna de aquellas pequeñas podría ser su madre o padre. Quiso buscarlos con la vista de sus nuevos ojos, pero no los encontró. Ella se encontraba triste; por que… ¿donde estaban ellos?

Y las pequeñas arañas al notarlo la consolaron.

\- Ahora cada uno de nosotros seremos tu familia.

\- Puede que ahora te encuentres perdida, pero ahora eres parte de un clan. Y como parte del clan de las arañas nunca te encontrarás sola.

Muffet se conmovió ante sus palabras. Y a pesar de no poderlas abrazar propiamente; ellas se subieron por su cuerpo y con sus patitas le empezaron a hacer cosquillas a su nueva princesita.

Y Muffet fue feliz.

Hasta que empezó a entender cuan diferente era de sus “hermanos y hermanas”. Ella no podía alimentarse de insectos; a ella nadie le enseño ha hablar o a escribir; y sobretodo ella misma nunca fue capaz de saber quienes habían sido sus padres. Ni una foto o algun relato… sin nombres.

Pero ella aun asi no dudo y siguió al paso de los años ayudando a su clan protegiendolas de todos aquellos que las lastimara o las despreciaran. Ellos eran todo aquello que tenía. Y por un tiempo eso bastó para alejar aquellas dudas que atormentaban su cabeza por las noches.

Hasta que llego el dia en que fue al basurero de Waterfall.

Uno de los hornos del negocio se había descompuesto y ahora tenía que ir a recolectar piezas para poder arreglarlo. Sería un viaje largo el cual tendría que hacer sola. Pues era la única “araña” que podía aguantar la lluvia intensa de Waterfall. Ella no le importó hacer el viaje pero muchas de sus hermanas arañas parecían un tanto nerviosas al respecto. Muffet trató de calmarlas al decirles que volvería lo mas pronto posible; pero ellas igualmente parecían preocupadas.

—

Luego de un par de horas buscando entre la basura habían tenido sus frutos. Cuando Muffet estaba a punto de dar su viaje al basurero por hecho; se vio en la dificultad de que ahora carecía de los medios para transportar muchas de las piezas que había encontrado solo con sus brazos. Así que trato de hallar algo con lo que ayudarse a transportarlas; cuando uno de sus ojos llego a captar de entre una pila de basura cercana; una gran mochila morada.

Esa sería perfecta.

Llegó hasta ella y la sacó de los escombros; a pesar de estar un poco vieja y maltratada, le ayudará con el trabajo. Al notar que esta algo pesada, decidió sacar su contenido. Un par de prendas; unos libros; una brújula y una caja de chocolates. A Muffet no le encontraba ninguna utilidad a esas cosas asi que solo opto por descartarlas en la montaña de basura más cercana para que cualquier otro monstruo que las quisiera, las tomara. Pero al momento de descartar la caja de chocolates observa como esta se abría y dejaba caer todo su contenido a sus pies; un poco fastidiada Muffet se tuvo que arrodillar y recoger todo lo arrojado por la caja, aunque ella solo estuviera metiendo todo sin el menor cuidado aparente. 

Cuando por fin dejó que su mirada notara por fin, qué era lo que estaba metiendo en la caja. Ella se quedo sorprendida de lo que se trataban de muchas fotos de lo que parecía ser una familia humana; pero ella no le sorprendía eso, sino que la niña que se mostraba en las fotos… se parecía DEMASIADO a Muffet cuando ella había sido incubada en su clan.

Más allá de que esa niña era obviamente era humana, mientras que la misma Muffet era un monstruo; el parecido era demasiado evidente. 

Pero eso era imposible

Una y otra vez trato de hacer a su mente comprender; pero… siempre se preguntó por sus padres. Y ahora al ver aquellas fotos… podía notar muchos rasgos de ella misma reflejados en ella misma.

Ella tenia muchas dudas al respecto; pero ahora no era el momento. Tenía que regresar a HotLand con las piezas que había ido a buscar y no quería levantar sospechas al respecto.

Pero una vez que guardo aquella caja, ahora llena de sus posibles recuerdos de una vida pasada. Preparo la mochila y se dirigió hacia HotLand; pero ahora ya no sentia tan agusto con la idea de regresar a “casa”.

—

Esa noche… Muffet soñó con la caída… y … con la tela de araña.


	15. Goretober 15: Los ojos del juicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el bosque, hay ojos en todos lados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Esta historia se basa principalmente de DarkWoodsTale de @qbanalras . Desconozco mucho todavía de su mundo. Pero el hecho de estar situado en un mundo sin tecnología, me dio la idea de cómo los monstruos compensarán este hecho para vigilar a todo viajero que se adentrará en sus tierras. Espero que les guste.

Sabías que era mala idea el adentrarse en aquellos bosques inhóspitos pero te encontrabas hambrienta de aventura y con poco que perder. Ahora hete aquí completamente sola y con un extraño delirio de persecución pisandote los talones. No sabias quien; pero estabas segura que alguien desde hace un rato te seguía los pasos, podías sentir como su mirada se te clavaba en la nuca. Y los árboles con extraños dibujos de ojos dibujados en ellos, no te brindaban precisamente tranquilidad a tu paso.

Cada uno de los árboles en tu sendero parecía estarte mirando con aquellos ojos carmesis. Juzgando cada una de tus acciones.

Tu paranoia llegó a tal punto; que después de varias horas caminando sin rumbo fijo y solo sintiendo la mirada acosadora de aquellos árboles. Que decidiste ponerle un fin al asunto. Sacaste el cuchillo de entre tu capa de viaje y le diste una última advertencia a aquel que te estaba siguiendo.

-¡Sal ahora mismo y enfrentame como un hombre!

-¡Te he sentido siguiendo mis pasos desde hace horas!

Pero el bosque mismo permaneció en silencio, como para mofarse de ti por tu aparente locura. 

Estabas ya en el límite. 

No soportaba más aquella sensación.

No podías más ante aquel constante acoso y solo hiciste lo que un niño con una rabieta haría y te desquitaste contra el primer ojo de aquel bosque que se encontro a tu alcance; y clavaste tu cuchillo en la corteza de aquel árbol.

Aunque por nada del mundo esperabas escuchar aquel grito desgarrador que provino desde lo alto de los árboles.

Aterrada y temiendo las posibles represalias. Saliste huyendo de aquel lugar; sin ninguna dirección aparente, solo tratando de alejarte lo más posible de dueño de aquella voz que desgarró el silencio del bosque.

Cuando empezabas a pensar que aquella acción no tendría mayores resultados que los que habías obtenido caminando durante horas en aquel bosque; finalmente pudiste ver a la distancia lo que parecía ser un puente colgante. Esta era su oportunidad; una vez que lograra pasar a través del puente, solo tendría que cortar las cuerdas desde tu extremo y el que te seguía ya no podría hacerlo. Claro que ese era el mejor plan. Hasta que te diste cuenta que desde este lado del puente, se encontraba inaccesible por las miles de cadenas y candados que impedían el paso desde los altos postes que eran el soporte del puente. 

No podía ser verdad.

Al llegar ante el puente; trataste por todos los medios el romper las cadenas o al menos encontrar la más mínima abertura entre ellas, por las que pudieras pasar. Pero todo era inútil. No sabias cuanto tiempo mas tenias antes que tu perseguidor t…

-hola humano…

… te encontrara…

-¿por qué no te das la vuelta y me saludas adecuadamente?

Con un demonio si tienes las ganas de saludarlo apropiadamente; pero sabías que por cómo su presencia parecía proyectar una gran sombra que te cubría por completo. Que estabas completamente a su merced. 

Rogándole a los cielos que si aquel que te había perseguido durante horas; sería ahora tu asesinó, al menos rogabas que la muerte viniera rápido. 

Asi que una vez que habias aceptado tu aparente destino. Finalmente te diste la vuelta; y pudiste ver que aquel que se encontraba ante ti de hecho no se trataba de ningún humano. Era un monstruo. Un esqueleto oscuro con cuernos y marcas de runas alrededor de su cara, la cual era adornada con una sonrisa permanente y con sus pequeños y filosos colmillos. Solo vestido con una larga capa; él extendió su huesuda mano hacia ti; esperando que la estrecharas.

Sentías como si estuvieras a punto de saludar a la muerte misma…

Pero aun asi le correspondiste y estrechasté su mano. Solo para sorprenderte cuando sentiste que aplastaste algo y al soltar su mano para revisar te diste cuenta de que se trataba de un escarabajo oloroso. Y ahora su olor impregnaba tu mano.

-¡JA-JA-JA!

-¡caiste humano!

-dejame presentarme; soy Sans el esqueleto

A medida que Sans te fue hablando y luego de ayudarte a cruzar el puente colgante. Realmente había llegado a pensar que Sans no era quien te había estado persiguiendo en el bosque. De hecho, te sentias bien en su compañia.

Una vez que habían llegado al pueblo, Sans simplemente se despidió de ti y te deseo buen viaje. Pero cuando ya habías caminado algunos pasos, su voz nuevamente te llamo.

-oye, espera —- se me olvidaba entregarte esto.

Cuando el por fin te alcanzo y acuno tus manos para hacerte la entrega. Te quedaste helada al contemplar que se trataba de tu cuchillo. El que habías dejado atascado en el árbol, priorizando tu huida. ¿Pero como?

-¿te puedo pedir un favor —-?

-no vuelvas a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola se que inició muy tarde con este reto; pero espero pronto ponerme al corriente. Espero que les guste y si quieren seguirme estoy en Tumblr como Papertale13.


End file.
